


Two Idiots On a Roof, What Will They Do?? (Almost get into a fight)

by Zinnia_Mom



Series: MCYT Hybrid AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blaze!Sapnap, Cat!Dream, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon!Bad, Drabble, Dream only shows up briefly at the end, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Idiots, Pig!Techno, They would literally kill each other if not for the others, Why are these two allowed to be near each other, eh, i love these idiots, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_Mom/pseuds/Zinnia_Mom
Summary: Sapnap and Techno get their hands on wooden swords and decide that the best place to settle their differences is on the roof of their shared home.This can only end well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Hybrid AU Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293





	Two Idiots On a Roof, What Will They Do?? (Almost get into a fight)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat Dream and Hybrid Human Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278813) by [hurricane_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child). 



> Here's a little drabble I wrote! I've been having fun writing short and sweet stories and odd scenes--it's a lot more fullfilling and liberating to just write without caring about a word count or anything lol. Hope you enjoy it!!  
> (Reminder to please check out the original work this AU is from! It's in the "inspired by" portion~)

“Your reign of terror is over, pig! I have the high ground!”

“That isn’t even how the quote goes, nerd.”

“SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!”

The two fighters got into their stances, holding up wooden swords as they glared at each other. Techno was as calm and emotionless as ever, while Sapnap smirked and showed his ego front and center. It was only a moment before they ran at each other. The two’s focus was entirely trained on the fight, both readying their swords for the first attack. They raised them, got within striking distance, brought them down, and--

“WHAT ARE YOU MUFFINS _DOING_?!?”

They stopped midswing and Sapanap almost lost his balance, Techno quick to grab and stabilize him (though they were currently fighting, it would be rude of him to just let his opponent fall and die). After both men were situated and not in fear of falling to their doom, they turned their attention to a certain demon hybrid who was now stood yelling at them from about 20 feet down. The fighters looked at each other, then looked back down.

“What does it look like!?” Sapnap said, responding before Techno could.

“IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!”

The pig hybrid snorted, leaning back a bit. “Sapnap certainly does for having challenged me in the first place.”

“I’ll make you eat those words, _pig_.” The fire hybrid took a step towards his opponent, looking up slightly at the taller man.

“Oh yeah? Bet, Snapple.” The pig hybrid reciprocated the gesture and also took a step closer, a smirk of his own now painting his features as they were, again, up in each other’s faces.

The two were broken from their oncoming fight once again by higher pitched yelling. “OH NO--DON’T EVEN THINK OF STARTING SOMETHING AGAIN! YOU MUFFINS ARE COMING DOWN RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME--”

“But how else are we supposed to settle our differences?” This time it was Techno’s turn to speak up, getting away from Sapnap and looking at Bad again. Sarcasm dripped off his tone as usual as he casually spun the sword in his hand.

“I don’t know--but let’s start with NOT doing it by sword fighting? On a roof?? That you could EASILY fall off of?!”

The pig hybrid sighed heavily in resignation, dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead. “Woe is me, I am but a fighter who is deprived of his craft.”

* * *

In the end, the two came down from the roof and got a stern, but mercifully short, lecture from Bad about why it was a bad idea to fight on the roof. He further explained that dying was _bad_ and murder was _very bad_ (Techno attempted to disagree, but shut himself up as soon as the demon hybrid glared at him).

Sapnap groaned, sliding down in his seat on the couch and throwing his arms up in exasperation. “So if we’re not allowed to sword fight, not allowed to fist fight, and not allowed to fight in general, then _how_ am I supposed to prove my dominance?”

Bad shook his head, rubbing his temple. He was very done with these two at the moment. “Just, I don’t know, play a game or something! You’re adults, you can figure it out.”

A faint “are you sure about that?” could be heard from another room, making Techno raise an eyebrow and yell back. “Dream you have literally no room to talk--sit down.”

That comment was followed by muffled wheezes along with snickering from the other two in the room. Techno simply smiled to himself in satisfaction before getting back to the topic at hand. He looked over at Sapnap. “What if we played Monopoly--”

“NO”

Bad immediately shut that idea down as soon as he heard it, as did Dream apparently who ran into the room just to yell at them. The cat hybrid looked at the two in disbelief. “Why would you even try suggesting that? You two literally forced us to ban it from this house like 2 months go!”

“Yeah, but that was months ago. We’re changed men!” Sapnap smirked slightly, sitting up and looking at Dream who merely responded with a deadpan expression.

“Ignoring the fact that we literally don’t have a board to play on because you _burned_ it--” the fire hybrid sheepishly chuckled, glancing down, “--Techno almost stabbed me since I wouldn’t give him a property.”

“It was the last railroad--you were bein’ unreasonable!”

“It was a GAME Techno!”

“Those are the words of a loser.”

“The only thing we agree on.”

The two looked at each other and gave a curt nod as the other hybrids just watched on in complete disbelief. They didn’t understand how their friends could be so insufferable yet so endearing at the same time. Dream and Bad looked at each other with a shared feeling of “this was going to take a while.”

.

.

.

It took 20 minutes of shot down ideas for them to finally settle on Go Fish.

(They ended up in a tie)


End file.
